ÐûæèéÌàëü÷èêÊîòîðûéÂûæèë
by Rendomski
Summary: ×òî, åñëè áû Ìàëü÷èêîì-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë ñòàë áû íå Ãàððè, à Ðîí?


A/N Ну вот… Только сядешь писать что-то серьёзное, как на стеб прорывает…

Идею этого фика я встретила как-то в глубинах ФФ-нета, но было это давно и автора я вспомнить никак не могу. Если кто мне напомнит, буду только рада. В любом случае, я:

а) признаю за ним первенство идеи;

б) да тот фик был абсолютно серьёзным и непохожим на это :))

Да, и напоминаю адрес форума гаррипоттеровского ФФ-нета

http://www.webforum.ru/wb.php?board=24467&fs=0&ord=1&arhv=

Рената Домбровски

Рыжий-Мальчик-Который-Выжил

Тёмный Лорд со злобной усмешкой глянул на дом того, кому, согласно древним пророчествам, предстояло стать его погибелью. Да, даже если Уизли пришло бы в голову прятаться, лучшего укрытия нарочно не придумаешь. Сколько раз он проходил мимо этой развалюхи, пока ему пришло в голову, что это может быть обиталищем хоть каких-то волшебников! Даже если это Уизли…

Волдеморт решительно направился к двери мимо кривой таблички с корявой надписью «Нора». Из сарая в дальнем углу двора доносились бряцание железяк и приглушённые ругательства. С этим магглолюбцем он разберётся позже… Главное – мальчишка.

Стоило, однако ему шагнуть в узкую прихожую, как кто-то врезался ему в живот («Пророчества не лгут?» на мгновение показалось Волдеморту), отбросив к двери и мешком свалился рядом:

«У-упс… Сорри, сэр…» рыжий, разумеется, мальчишка, цепляясь за метлу, с испугом и изумлением вглядывался в незнакомца. «Мама? Это, кажется, к тебе». Волдеморт в немой ярости поднял палочку и мальчишка попятился назад. 

«Чарли!» в прихожую влетел мальчишка постарше. «Я же сказал – не трогай мою метлу!» Вылетевший вслед ворон каркнул и дёрнул его за волосы. «И запирай своё зверьё у себя!»

«Ни фига!» Чарли увильнулся и проскочил мимо брата в дом. Тот кинулся вдогонку. Ворон сделал круг (что-то подозрительно шлёпнулось Волдеморту на плащ) и последовал за ними. Проклятие Тёмного Лорда врезалось в стенку и домик содрогнулся. 

«Заходите сюда! Это вы Амос?» послышался с кухни женский голос «Насчёт окна, которое мальчишки выбили на днях садовым гномом?».

«Не совсем» усмехнулся Волдеморт. 

…и вдруг совсем рядом детский голос чётко произнёс:

«_Avada Kedavra_!»…

Волдеморт подскочил, больно ударившись о потолок. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Рыжий (разумеется) малец, хихикнув, размахивая игрушечной волшебной палочкой, шмыгнул на кухню.

«Заходите, сэр, не смущайтесь. Извините, я немного занята…»

Волдеморт, кипя, шагнул в крохотную кухоньку. Миссис Уизли, сидевшая с младенцем у груди и в окружении других малышей побледнела.

«О, нет… Я так и предчуствовала… Вы насчёт налогов?»

Ответить Волдеморт не успел, поскольку споткнулся о натянутую верёвку и с проклятиями немагического характера рухнул, свалив на себя этажерку с посудой. Двое рыжих (разумеется) близнецов захихикали.

«Фред! Джордж! Простите, сэр. С вами всё в порядке?»

Вперёд вышел малыш лет пяти и назидательно произнёс:

«Фред и Джордж плохие!»

«Ох, спасибо, Перси, моя радость».

Фред (или Джордж) с виноватым видом протянул Перси леденец на палочке:

«Мир?»

«Мир» Перси развернул Кислотный леденец и засунул в рот, в следущий момент с воем наступив на руку поднимавшегося с пола, не просто очень злого Волдеморта.

«Ну всё! Моё терпение кончилось! Артур, где ты?» Миссис Уизли не терпелось принять какие-то крайние меры, но тут Джинни проснувшись, внимательно посмотрела в глаза Волдеморту и разревелась. Молли бросилась её успокаивать.

И неожиданно Волдеморт оказался носом к носу с Ним.

Полуторагодовалый Рон Уизли стоял прямо перед ним, цепляясь за ножку стола.

Волдеморт нашарил на полу волшебную палочку.

«Ну всё, Ронни,» злорадно произнёс он «Спасение человечества отменяется. _Avada_… Fuck!» выругался он, выкидывая игрушечную палочку то ли Фреда, то ли Джорджа. «Где, где она?»

После лихорадочных поисков он двумя пальцами извлёк палочку из под кастрюли с кашей. Большие голубые глаза Рона увеличились ещё больше.

«Fuck…» пролепетал он.

«Точно подмечено,» Волдеморт обтёр палочку. «И наконец-то – _Avada Kedavra_!»

Зелёное пламя из палочки отскочило от лба Рона и попало в Волдеморта. Волдеморт исчез, а Рон схватился за лоб и сел, лишившись поддержки ножки стола.

«Ма…» пролепетал он «Мы убили В'морта… мы теперь герои!»

Миссис Уизли, поражённая, положила только что успокоившуюся Джинни на стол и выскочила во двор.

«Артур! Рон… Рон… Артур, он заговорил!!!»

__

Finite incantatem


End file.
